project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Melancholic
Melancholic (メランコリック) è una Kagamine Rin canzone che appare in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Junky. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando PIANO*GIRL. La sua prossima apparizione era in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F dove era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. La canzone è stata successivamente aggiunta a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 27 gennaio 2014. Un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 23 maggio 2018. Ritorna in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 e Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX, ricevendo un video animato in tempo reale in DX. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Melancholic" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2/DX Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=全然つかめないきみのこと 全然しらないうちに ココロ奪われるなんてこと あるはずないでしょ それは無愛想な笑顔だったり それは日曜日の日暮れだったり それはテスト の期間だったり それはきみとゆう名のメランコリンニスト。 手当たり次第強気でぶつかっても なんにも手には残らないって思い込んでる ちょっとぐらいの勇気にだって ちっちゃくなって塞ぎこんでる わたしだから 全然つかめないきみのこと 全然しらないうちに ココロ奪われるなんてこと あるはずないでしょ 全然気づかないきみなんて 全然知らない×知らないもん 「ねぇねぇ」じゃないわ　この笑顔 また眠れないでしょ 明日も　おんなじ　わたしが　いるのかな 無愛想で無口なままの　カワいくないヤツ あの夢にきみが出てきたときから 素直じゃないの　だって 全然つかめないきみのこと 全然しらないうちに こころ奪おうとしてたのは わたしのほうだもん××× そういう時期なの おぼれたいのいとしの メランコリー|-|Romaji=zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto zenzen shiranai uchi ni kokoro ubawareru nante koto aru hazu nai desho sore wa buaisou na egao dattari sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari sore wa TEST bakka no kikan dattari sore wa kimi to iu na no MELANCHOLIST. teatari shidai tsuyoki de butsukattemo nannimo te ni wa nokoranai tte omoikonderu chotto gurai no yuuki ni datte chicchakunatte fusagikonderu watashi dakara zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto zenzen shiranai uchi ni kokoro ubawareru nante koto aru hazu nai desho zenzen kizukanai kimi nante zenzen shiranai × shiranai mon "nee nee" janai wa kono egao mata nemurenai desho ashita mo onnaji watashi ga iru no ka na buaisou de mukuchi na mama no kawaikunai yatsu ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara sunao janai no datte zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto zenzen shiranai uchi ni kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa watashi no hou damon ××× souiu jiki na no oboretai no itoshi no MELANCHOLY|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Hazuki no Yume' I can’t figure you out at all, But it’s completely impossible That you’d steal my heart When I’m not aware at all. It could be a grumpy smile, Or it could be dusk on a Sunday, Or it could be a period swamped with exams, Or it could be a certain melancholinist–yes, I mean you. I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough And confronting without a plan won’t get me anywhere in the end Because I’m the kind of girl Who’d lock myself up into a tight ball Whenever I need just a little courage. I can’t figure you out at all, But it’s completely impossible That you’d steal my heart When I’m not aware at all. You don’t notice anything at all, So I don’t care about you x don’t care about you at all. Don’t you “Hey, come on” me, and stop smiling like that, Or I’ll lose my sleep again. I wonder if I’ll still be the same old me tomorrow– The same grumpy, taciturn, and unlikable girl. Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine, I haven’t been able to be honest, because I can’t figure you out at all, But the one who’s been trying to steal your heart When you’re not aware at all Has been me all along xxx After all, I’m at that kind of age Where I want to immerse myself in this sweet Melancholy. Video Project Mirai = |-|Project DIVA F = |-|Project Mirai DX = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2010